goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
4th Season (Gia)
Episodes Episode 1 (72): Shattered - September 24, 2003 Written by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Linwood Boomer (Production Code: 4OPE01) Special Guest Appearances: Ellen Pompeo as Shelley Elisabeth and Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill Episode 2 (73): Gia Got the Power of Making Love - October 1, 2003 Written by: Eli Attie and Carol Flint, Directed by: Lesli Linka Glatter (Production Code: 4OPE02) Special Guest Appearances: Gailard Sartain as Spaulding and Jerry Stiller as Stuart Patterson Episode 3 (74): Joseph's Plot - October 8, 2003 Written by: Jill Goldsmith and Michael S. Chernuchin, Directed by: Deran Sarafian (Production Code: 4OPE03) Special Guest Appearances: Danny Osmond as Russell Pink and Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan Episode 4 (75): Fake Addiction - October 15, 2003 Teleplay by: Peter Parnell and Aaron Sorkin, Story by: Eli Attie and Carol Flint, Directed by: Ed Zuckerman (Production Code: 4OPE04) Special Guest Appearances: Danny DeVito as Bartender, Trent Opaloch as Drunk Guy and David Zuckerman as Security Camera Worker Episode 5 (76): Crimes of the Hot - October 22, 2003 Written by: Michael S. Chernuchin, Directed by: David Shore (Production Code: 4OPE05) Special Guest Appearances: Fairuza Balk as Sadie Lance, Kaley Cuoco as Pharmacy Clerk, Jeri Ryan as Jane Lilly and Angie McDowell as Pharmacist Episode 6 (77): We Can Have Gia a Pool - October 29, 2003 Written by: Jill Goldsmith, Directed by: David Straiton (Production Code: 4OPE06) Special Guest Appearances: Alex Borstein as Coach, Dakota Fanning as Kelly Dick, David Gallagher as Wendell Creek, Peter Jackson as Neighbor Next Door, Michael McDonald as Carl Alberts and Ellen Pompeo as Shelley Elisabeth Episode 7 (78): Pressure Points - November 5, 2003 Teleplay by: Ed Zuckerman, Story by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 4OPE07) Special Guest Appearances: Albert Brooks as Rodger Copter, Mike Henry as Gabriel Gabby, David L. Lander as Neil Carangi and Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill Episode 8 (79): Have Fun with Norris All the Time? - November 12, 2003 Written by: Eli Attie and Carol Flint, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 4OPE08) Special Guest Appearances: Chuck Norris as Himself, Danny Osmond as Office Employee/Russell Pink and Chris Rock as Method Episode 9 (80): Nobody Does Anything Like Gia - November 19, 2003 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Guy Ferland (Production Code: 4OPE09) Special Guest Appearances: Keegan Michael Key as Rob Zombie, Danny Osmond as Russell Pink, Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan and Fred Willard as Stuart Patterson Episode 10 (81): Clean Clothes, New Records - November 26, 2003 Written by: Jill Goldsmith, Directed by: Linwood Boomer (Production Code: 4OPE10) Special Guest Appearances: Don Henley as Himself, Adam Sandler as Music Store Clerk and Gailard Sartain as Spaulding Episode 11 (82): Joseph Gambles With His Future - December 3, 2003 Written by: Eli Attie and Carol Flint, Directed by: Paris Barclay (Production Code: 4OPE11) Special Guest Appearances: Peter Jackson as Neighbor Next Door, Keegan Michael Key as Rob Zombie, Freddie Prinze Jr. as Concert Clerk and Mary Scheer as Pill Carter Episode 12 (83): Force Recon - January 7, 2004 Written by: Jill Goldsmith, Directed by: Deran Sarafian (Production Code: 4OPE14) Special Guest Appearances: David McCallum as Sargeant Trope, Pauley Perrette as Pad Trope and Michael Weatherly as Security Leach Episode 13 (84): The School Bus - January 14, 2004 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: John F. Showalter (Production Code: 4OPE13) Special Guest Appearances: Spencer Fox as Isaac Wilson, David Gallagher as Wendell Creek, Mike Judge as Mr. Gilbert Chance, Ellen Pompeo as Shelley Elisabeth and Gailard Sartain as Spaulding Episode 14 (85): I Am Joseph, Hear Me Take a Crap - February 4, 2004 Written by: Michael S. Chernuchin, Directed by: Bryan Spicer (Production Code: 4OPE12) Special Guest Appearances: Tony Danza as Chris Ferry, Mark Peredes as Nick Sparrow and Fred Willard as Reagan Gorge Episode 15 (86): Something Like That - February 11, 2004 Written by: Jill Goldsmith, Directed by: Juan J. Campanella (Production Code: 4OPE16) Special Guest Appearances: Keegan Michael Key as Rob Zombie, Gailard Sartain as Spaulding and Will Sasso as Motorcyclist Episode 16 (87): Judgement Day - February 18, 2004 Written by: Peter Parnell and Aaron Sorkin, Directed by: Keith Gordon (Production Code: 4OPE15) Special Guest Appearances: Candice Bergen as the Candidate, Michael McDonald as Judge Hark, Danny Osmond as Russell Pink, Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan and Wally Wingert as Thump Lar Episode 17 (88): Slipping at the Breakdance - February 25, 2004 Written by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 4OPE17) Special Guest Appearances: Dee Bradley Baker as the DJ, Keegan Michael Key as Rob Zombie, Seth MacFarlane as Bartender, Freddie Prinze Jr. as Concert Clerk and Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill Episode 18 (89): From Elderly to Deaths - March 3, 2004 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 4OPE18) Special Guest Appearances: Brian Doyle-Murray as Tony Carangi, Estelle Harris as Debra Carangi and David L. Lander as Neil Carangi Episode 19 (90): Clearing Out of Our Neighbor's Empties - March 24, 2004 Written by: Linwood Boomer, Directed by: Guy Ferland (Production Code: 4OPE20) Special Guest Appearances: Peter Jackson as Neighbor Next Door, Michael McDonald as Judge Hark, Gailard Sartain as Spaulding and Mary Scheer as Pill Carter Episode 20 (91): Joseph and the Control of Hooligans - March 31, 2004 Written by: Jill Goldsmith, Directed by: Paris Barclay (Production Code: 4OPE21) Special Guest Appearances: Antonio Banderas as Hooligan #1, Crispin Freeman as Hooligan #2, Brian O'Halloran as Hooligan #3, Gailard Sartain as Spaulding and Will Sasso and Security Guard Episode 21 (92): Vendetta - April 14, 2004 Written by: Jill Goldsmith, Directed by: Lesli Linka Glatter (Production Code: 4OPE19) Special Guest Appearances: Dana Carvey as Vendetta, Mike Judge as Mr. Gilbert Chance, Keegan Michael Key as Rob Zombie and Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill Episode 22 (93): Surface Warfare - April 21, 2004 Written by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 4OPE24) Special Guest Appearances: David L. Lander as Neil Carangi, Michael McDonald as Judge Hark and Ellen Pompeo as Shelley Elisabeth Episode 23 (94): Capital Crime - April 28, 2004 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 4OPE25) Special Guest Appearances: Danny Osmond as Russell Pink, Ellen Pompeo as Shelley Elisabeth, Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan, Gailard Sartain as Spaulding and Will Sasso as Security Guard Episode 24 (95): Especially That Mafia - May 12, 2004 Written by: Peter Parnell, Directed by: Ed Zuckerman (Production Code: 4OPE22) Special Guest Appearances: Peter Jackson as Neighbor Next Door, Ellen Pompeo as Shelley Elisabeth and Ving Rhames as Mafia Constructor Episode 25 (96): Hurry Up, I Still Need to Pee Outside Here - May 19, 2004 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Guy Ferland (Production Code: 4OPE23) Special Guest Appearances: Dana Carvey as Vendetta, Michael McDonald as Judge Hark and Michael McKean as Mr. Form Grundy Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Gia: The Complete Series